Serana Aria Jazett
Basic Information Serana Aria Jazett (セラーナ・アリア・ジャゼット Seraana Aria Jazetto) is the name of one of the two main characters in the comic. She is a DOG WITCH with a WHITE soul. She is a citizen of the UNDERGROUND and lives in SNOWDIN with Sans, Papyrus, and Makoto as their ADOPTIVE sister. After saving Makoto from a gyfrtot, she adopts him as her brother and attempts to pass him off as a familiar by letting him and Comet, her real familiar, fuse. She is currently enrolled as a senior in high school and works at the MTT Resort as a violinist. Appearance Serana is a young woman that resembles a human with brown wolf ears and a long, often erect, tail. She's also often portrayed with small canines just barely sticking out of her mouth. In some pictures, she is depicted with a long heart-shaped haircurl on her left side. Her ethnicity is unspecified, but she is noted to have a Finnish background. Serana's eyes are often depicted as either ocean or icy blue, depending on the artist. Serana is often seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a blue blazer with a white undershirt and a red tie, along with a plaid skirt with long white socks and black dress shoes. In her concept art for a "battle outfit," Serana is depicted fully dressed as a witch, including a large hat, a cloak, and shoulder guards. Personality and Interests Serana is seen as optimistic, affectionate, and awkward. She often keeps to herself, but won't dare deny conversation if you approach her, even coming off as a bit energetic when she's around people she knows well. She can sometimes come off as clingy and seemingly has athazagoraphobia, or the fear of being replaced. She is also family oriented and nurturing, often trying to be the older sister figure to Makoto and the younger monsters. Serana seems to have a huge interest in music, and is a violinist. She has a seemingly deep rooted interest in romance itself, and it usually takes a toll on her ability to think clearly. Unlike Makoto, Serana cannot cook due to her body being weak to heat. However, Serana enjoys sweets such as beignets, lava cakes, and cinnamon rolls. Abilities As a witch, Serana has her own set of unique abilities based on her ANIMAL type, ELEMENTAL type, and ALIGNMENT. (+): It does damage (-): It does not do damage (G): Used in-game If she was added to the game, she would use this attack while fighting you (N): Not used in-game Transform (Wolf) (N)(-): Serana will transform into what appears to be a wolf with brown and blonde fur. Her hair curl and bangs are both seen on her wolf form, giving her a distinct look. ((SPEED is dramatically increased in this form, however POWER is dramatically reduced in this form)) Howl (N)(-): Serana is able to howl hard enough to knock the player back. ((Can only be used in wolf form.) Cyclone (G)(+): Serana is able to summon water and use it to her best ability. ((Can be used to slow attacks. Cannot be used in the open Hotlands, but may be used indoors)) Glacier (G)(+): Serana is able to summon ice and use it to the best of her ability. ((May also be used to freeze water. Cannot be used in the open Hotlands, but may be used indoors)) Bound Pistol (N)(+): Serana is able to summon two twin pistols purely made of magic to attack. ((Her SOUL weapon)) Role In The UNDERTALE Timeline (FRISK) Serana is first encountered upon asking the River Person to take you to Arbor Isles. After the River Person takes you to Arbor Isles, you can travel to Belle's Diner where Serana is seen hanging out with Duncan, Vrede, Aku, and Sai. Talking to Vrede, you initiate a side quest to go into the school and get his carving knife from the art room so they can all finish making Makoto's grave. Completing this quest earns the player some gold and the Tree of Soil becomes accessible, as well as more vibrantly decorated. A journal that tells of Makoto and the Green Hearts is left on his grave and becomes available to read. During the genocide route, she will stand front of the entrance to the CORE (which she had seemingly froze beforehand) and will fight the player in an attempt to stop them from getting to Mettaton, but ultimately gets overpowered by the player, which in turn will force the ice barrier to melt away quickly. During the second to last hit, she notes that she assumed humans were pure and that "Makoto was wrong, not all humans are good." She then pauses and notes that "He wanted to protect me as I did him," and smiles a little. The player may then chose fight or spare, but no matter what is chosen, she will die. When killed, she leaves behind the journal. Serana is only optionally encountered, with the exception of the genocide run. However, she will always be at the MTT Resort once you reach it, regardless of whether or not you've been to the Isles. What happens to Serana after you complete the game varies on the path you took and the ending itself. One notable ending is the MTT Neutral Ending, where she helps MTT rule the Underground. Trivia -Serana has undergone many changes. She originally began as a Creepypasta OC, then was changed to a Hetalia OC. During her first two incarnations, she was a werewolf. This was carried on for a while until Cosplay and Curtsy started and she was made into a witch since it would fit the plot better. Serana's earliest incarnation goes back as far as 2013. -Serana's Creepypasta incarnate was named "MJ" and her Hetalia incarnate was named "Akreau." Akreau is possibly going to be redone in the future, but MJ will never be redone. -Witches used in the series were based off the witches from Soul Eater. This also explains why Serana looks primarily human. Serana also looks human-like because, to Mandy, it didn't seem to fit for a witch to be a furry. -Serana's full name is an oddly fitting music pun, but her first name is also reference to an Elder Scrolls character of the same name. -Serana's first name actually comes from a character of the same name in The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim (Dawnguard DLC). Ironically, the Serana in Skyrim is a vampire. Mandy has slipped in a lot of Elder Scrolls references and noted this to be one of them. -Lots of Serana's concept art features her with Doffy. -Serana is usually seen in her school uniform, but actually prefers dressing like a true witch. -The school uniform Serana is often seen wearing was loosely based off of the uniforms in Gakuen Hetalia. -Serana was given a school uniform since her previous incarnations has outfits that resembled Sans'. -Serana was given a bow and arrow as a SOUL weapon, but it was changed to double pistols as a reference to Death the Kid. -A specific amount of time wasn't given, but Cosplay and Curtsy is said to take place not too long before Frisk falls in the Underground. And thus, Serana is still in school when Frisk falls Underground. -Serana doesn't remember Gaster or have any knowledge of the timelines. -Serana is noted to help MTT rule the Underground if the player gets the MTT ending, with Vrede filling in as the Royal Scientist, Aku being captain of the Royal Guard, and Duncan and Sai being Serana's personal guards. -Serana named one of Sans' Gaster Blasters "Mark." This is both a reference to Markiplier, and Haru's Canadian friend of the same name, who started drawing certain types of pictures of the characters while we were still developing them. (You're the real MVP, Mark) -Other names Serana gave Sans' Gaster Blasters include Steven, Lloyd, and Adrian. -Because Mandy's favorite character is Serana and Haru's favorite character is Doffy, Haru drew a fusion of the two. However, it looks like a joke sue so it's usually never shown anymore. -The voice that Serana uses "in-game" is taken from her Japanese voice claim, Emiri Kato. However, Mandy considers Anne Aartun, her Norwegian voice claim, to be the most accurate. -Serana has pre-picked music for her Undertale battle theme, and it is called "Edge of the Night." -Serana was noted to talk in the Underdog font. However, in the actual comic only one font is used for everybody: PixAntiqua. -As a joke, Mandy describes Serana's teething phase as pure hell for Sans and Papyrus. -In a statement made by Mandy, she noted that while Sans is kuudere and Papyrus is deredere, Serana is more of an undere/dandere mix. -Serana is noted not to want to have anything to do with Frisk (or any other human that may just so happen to fall after Makoto).